NBA 2K16
NBA 2K16 is a basketball simulation video game developed by Visual Concepts and published by 2K Sports. It is the 17th installment in the NBA 2K franchise and is the successor to NBA 2K15. It was released on September 29, 2015 for Microsoft Windows, Xbox One, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4, and PlayStation 3. A mobile version for Android and iOS was also released on October 14, 2015. Cover art There are three different variants of the cover for the main game, one featuring Anthony Davis of the New Orleans Pelicans, another featuring Stephen Curryof the Golden State Warriors, and the last featuring James Harden of the Houston Rockets. A special edition version of the game was also released; it features Michael Jordan on the cover. Additionally, the French version of NBA 2K16 features Tony Parker of the San Antonio Spurs as the cover athlete, the German version, Dennis Schröder of the Atlanta Hawks, and the Spanish version, Marc and Pau Gasol of the Memphis Grizzlies and Chicago Bulls Features NBA 2K16 simulates the experience of the National Basketball Association. Players play NBA games with real or created players and teams in various game modes, such as MyCareer, MyTeam, and standard games. Players may play regular season NBA games, playoff games, Summer League games, and others. Apart from the NBA, EuroLeague teams are also featured, thus simulating the EuroLeague. Players may create their own player and take them through a basketball career with the central goal of being the greatest basketball player of all time. The game offers many customization options for the player; the player may customize the physical appearance, attributes, and skill set of any player. Players may also create, build, and customize their own teams. The soundtrack was curated by DJ Premier, DJ Mustard, and DJ Khaled. It consists of 50 different songs. Director Spike Lee was heavily involved in the development of the game's MyCareer mode. Lee's goal was to create a more story focused MyCareer mode than previous installments. Lee worked with real world basketball players, following them and documenting their experience in high school and college competition, in an effort to more accurately depict the lifestyle of real professional basketball players. Several improvements and new additions were made to NBA 2K16, such as full body scanning, and overall aesthetic improvements. Several versions of the game were released, such as a special edition, which includes several physical and digital extras. If players pre-ordered the game, they received it on September 25, 2015. Players may also purchase a companion appcalled MyNBA2K16 which allows the player to earn in-game currency among other things. NBA 2K16 was met with a positive reception upon release. Many critics praised the overall presentation and gameplay, as well as the large amount of content, the new features, and the developers' ability to still introduce positive changes after many previous installments. However, some critics still experienced online technical issues, while others heavily criticized the MyCareer mode for being far too restrictive. Some critics also felt that changing the controls was unnecessary and criticized the lack of tutorials and the presence of microtransactions. NBA 2K16 shipped over 4 million copies in its first week, making it the fastest selling game in the series. NBA 2K16 is the predecessor to NBA 2K17. Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One Games Category:2015 Video Games Category:Sports games Category:Multiplayer video games Category:Multiplayer online games Category:Basketball games Category:NBA 2K